¿Casualidad?
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Dante se encuentra con una extraña mujer que cumplirá su mayor deseo... ¿qué pasara cuando esto ocurra? DantexVergil yaoi *ADVERTENCIAS: Hard Lemon* -Pronto Actualización-
1. Cap1 Encuentro…

****Holas! volví con otro fic xDDD es yaoi como los otros dos que publique ewe pero esta vez nuevamente de DMC x3 de mi pareja favorita DantexVergil y de paso Lemon Hard (fujoshi power :3), aclaro que esta ya lo había subido a una pagina llamada mundo yaoi xD solo que no lo seguí allí porque olvide la contraseña para entrar ._. pero bueno lo cambie un poco nada mas xD espero que les guste y como siempre digo es Yaoi y si no te gusta el yaoi que demonios haces aqui? ¬¬

Disclaimer: Ni Devil May Vry ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Capcom bla, bla

**Let's read!**

* * *

**¿Casualidad?**

**Cap 1 Encuentro…**

Cada vez menos misiones entretenidas, paso demasiado tiempo en el Devil May Cry sin hacer nada e ir a visitar a Vergil no es buena idea como siempre esta raro y se comporta de forma extraña cuando nos topamos aunque últimamente estos encuentros entre ambos ya no parecen casualidad. Igualmente Enzo me tiene un gran trabajo, si es otra vez una de sus tretas lo va pagar caro, supuestamente debo ir a las afueras de la ciudad… como sea espero valga la pena.

No me tomo mucho llegar al lugar, estaba totalmente solo y ni siquiera estaba el que me contrato, maldito Enzo me hizo venir para nada. Para mi gran sorpresa antes de irme un grito me hizo detenerme una mujer que estaba en el suelo rodeada de Abbys esto es demasiado fácil, tome a Rebellion y me abalance hacia ellos, fácilmente acabe con ellos unos cuantos cortes con Rebellion bastaron, la mujer se levanto y se acerco a mí.

-Gracias por ayudarme…-

Dijo una mujer ya entrada en edad, tenía un cabello largo y blanco, sus ropas eran algo andrajosas. Sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras a pesar de que me estuviera dando las gracias, su rostro también tenía una expresión que me hacía sentir protegido como cuando estaba con madre…

Todo esto es muy extraño, ni siquiera sé si ella es el cliente pero eso si Enzo me las va pagar, ahora luego de este "malentendido" estoy aquí en su casa sentado bebiendo te… me pregunto si la pizza que comí tenía algo de droga.

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme…- dije poniendo la taza de té en la mesa

-Puedo sentirlo… tu mayor deseo lo puedo hacer realidad- dijo mirándome fijamente

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte tomando asiento de nuevo –acaso puedes leer mi mente o algo parecido…- comente burlón porque siendo sincero me parece algo absurdo lo que dijo

-Dante… aunque quieras ocultarlo, lo deseas con tanto anhelo…-

-¿Haaa?, haber anciana explíquese…-

-Deseas a esa persona, que es tan unida a ti… deseas tanto su cuerpo como su corazón…-

-…N-no sé de qué demonios habla- aparte mi vista de ella pero sentía mis mejillas ardiendo…

-Lo hare realidad… su cuerpo será tuyo, pero su corazón tendrás que ganártelo…-

-¡Bien!, gracias por el té, y de nada por rescatarla ahora si no le importa me voy- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Dante… tu deseo será concedido…-

Diciendo esto último se desvaneció… bien con esto se vinieron varias teorías a mi cabeza, la primera y mas creíble es que la pizza tenía alguna droga y estaba alucinando… si es así no me explico el te tan delicioso, como sea la verdad salir a esta misión no fue tan buena idea, Enzo si esto es obra tuya tienes las horas contadas.

De acuerdo acertó con lo que deseo a cierta persona pero por muchas razones no podemos siquiera pensar en algo como relación o noviazgo lo mejor será que vuelva a casa y olvide este extraño incidente.

Aun no puedo olvidar lo que dijo que mi deseo será concedido jaja, si como si fuera cierto, aunque esa mujer no debe ser humana…

Ya acercándome note que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, usualmente no me importa pero siempre la dejo cerrada, esto es extraño, procedí a entrar y todo está igual no hay nada fuera de su lugar, entonces…

-Dante…-

Se escucho desde mi habitación, algo familiar me pareció esa voz, pero ya que fue un leve susurro no puedo descifrar muy bien quién es.

Ya en mi habitación tal como esperaba no había nadie entre mire y nada, ese suceso con la anciana me ha de haber dejado algo afectado supongo, de pronto escuche un golpe en cuanto me voltee para mirar no podía creerlo, Vergil estaba allí de pie, mi hermano Vergil aquí en mi habitación… ok ya no entiendo nada…

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Vergil eres tú?- pregunte caminando lentamente hacia el

-…Nh… Dante…- dijo con una respiración entre cortada

-¿Estás bien?, oye que haces a…- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la frase se abalanzo hacia mí y me beso, abrazándome fuertemente, perdí el equilibrio y ambos caímos, logre apartarlo -¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Vergil realmente estas bien?! Tú no actúas así…-

-Dante… tengamos sexo…- dijo, realmente su rostro estaba acelerándome, estaba sonrojado y su expresión no ayudaba mucho

-¡¿Qué?! o-oye eso no lo pides así, como que tengamos sexo, te comiste algo o te fumaste algo hermano…- dije para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar

Note como bajo su mirada a mi entrepierna, dirigió su mano hasta allí y saco mi miembro que ya estaba erecto, demonios esto se está poniendo peligroso… Vergil no es así, nunca llegaría a decir y hacer semejante cosa, sin esperar mucho comenzó a frotarlo lentamente, luego empezó a lamerlo, su rostro hacia que me pusiera más duro, sus leves gemidos eran excitantes de pronto lo engullo, podía sentir la calidez del interior de su boca, estuvo así sacándolo y poniéndolo en su boca, me sentía en el paraíso pero luego recordé que este no era el Vergil que conocía, así que lo aparte rá solo me miro fijamente, luego se dirigió hacia mi besándome, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, sus manos apretaban fuertemente mi gabardina, tomo mi mano y la dirigió a su entrepierna…

-Tócame… tócame aquí…- susurro

No pude negarme sentí que mi mano se movía por sí sola, saque su miembro y comencé a frotarlo rápidamente, Vergil me abrazaba y gemía, esto hacia que me excitara aun mas, mientras lo masturbaba, besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello mientras que con mi otra mano acariciaba su pierna, pensé esto es por lo que dijo esa anciana si es así no puedo tomar a Vergil, no está en sus cinco sentidos me detuve e intente alejarlo nuevamente.

-Vergil, aguarda, no podemos…- dije alejándolo

Sin aviso me empujo, cuando caí se trepo encima tomo mi miembro y lo acomodo en su entrada, realmente me sentía como en el cielo aunque quería evitarlo a la vez no quería que se detuviera… poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo, mientras gemía más fuerte, hasta que por fin lo introdujo por completo dejando salir un gran gemido casi un grito y unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, no espero mucho acostumbrarse al dolor y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente pero cada vez que lo hacía me hacía sentir ese enorme placer que no había sentido con nadie mas.

-¡Demonios Vergil!-

Dije sentándome poco a poco, tomándolo de la cintura y haciendo el movimiento más rápido, el se aferro a mí, cada gemido que salía de su boca me excitaba mas y mas, lo acosté algo brusco y tome sus piernas poniéndolas en mis hombros, embistiéndolo más rápido y más fuerte, ambos gemíamos de gran placer, desabroche el chaleco que traía acariciando todo su bien formado pecho jugando con sus pezones, note que puso su mano en su boca me acerque y la aparte besándolo incansablemente una y otra vez, entre bocanadas tratábamos de tomar aire, ya en el clímax se vino en medio de nuestros vientres desnudos y casi al mismo tiempo me vine dentro de él…

-Dante… te… amo…- susurro tratando de recuperarse

Estábamos exhaustos me acosté a su lado, tratábamos de recuperar el aire de a pocos, me dijo que me amaba pero… no sabía que decir para explicar esta extraña situación, y además estaba fuera de sus sentidos pero era hablar o nada, para mi sorpresa Vergil se había quedado dormido así que decidí recostarlo en mi cama, le cobije y saque su ropa ya que bueno se ensucio de nuestros fluidos sexuales…

Ahora sí, tengo todo el tiempo para pensar ¿en qué mierda me metí?… digo Vergil, conociéndolo si fue por culpa de la anciana mañana va a estar arrancando mi cabeza por "violarlo" aunque el vino de primero provocándolo, aunque lo que dijo ¡ah demonios!, esto es grave…

-Cumplí tu deseo Dante…- susurro la anciana detrás de mí lo cual me hizo caer del sobresalto

-¡Oiga!, usted tuvo que ver en eso no es así- reclame mientras me levantaba

-Te dije que cumpliría tu deseo, ahora te toca a ti terminar de ganarte su corazón…-

-Usted en serio me asusta, bien digamos que nos ayudo a romper una barrera entre los dos, pero acaso ¡¿vio todo?!-

-Jajaja no, lo escuche, realmente complaciste los deseos carnales de tu hermano… y bueno el cumplió los tuyos…-

-…Estas enferma…-

-Ya unidos de esta forma será algo difícil que se separen…-

Nuevamente desapareció, cielos cuando tú no eres normal nada lo es… Ahora debo pensar bien que le voy a decir, bueno yo también lo amo… eso parece salido del diario de una quinceañera, por ahora lo mejor es que duerma y mañana tratare de convencerlo de que no me odie.

La noche se me hizo eterna pero al menos ya amaneció, ahora lo que debo hacer es hablar con Vergil, solo debo serenarme…

* * *

Bueno hasta acá el capitulo 1 xDDDD espero les haya gustado y no las haya desangrado, bueno pronto actualizo mis otros fics que estos los subí porque los tenia allí abandonados en mi llave :P como digo dejen reviews a ver que les pareció no cuesta nada dejar uno :c

Catch you later x3


	2. Cap2 ¿Una razón?

Hola xDDDD al fin me digne a actualizar este fic ._.u perdón en serio, pero es que me bloquee T_T y luego no sabía como continuarlo o que? pero xD ya el bloqueo desapareció ¬¬ y espero por un buen rato... ^^ bueno este fic va a tener lemon eso es obvio, pero en este capitulo es como que ligero ._. xD bueno cuando lo lean sabrán a que me refiero, el problema que tuve es que no sabía si hacerlo largo o corto (como planeaba) opte por hacerlo largo ya que se me vinieron varias ideas a la cabeza :3 la cosa es que en algunos capítulos habrá lemon como en el primer capitulo *-* y en otros como en este sera poco, hmmm digamoslo como un tipo de acoso de Dante a Vergil al estilo de Usagi san xD sin llegar al maximo nivel (?) ._.u espero entiendan que coño quiero decir ¬¬u porque hasta yo me confundí xD supongo que muchas se quedaran con la hemorragia nasal y las ganas de mas pero es por la historia :yaoming: asdsadasdsa si es por la historia xD bueno ahora a contestar reviews :D

**Raven Michaelis Phantomhive: **._.u gomen Raven chan . se que vas a querer matarme pero ya continué el fic ^^u no me mates asdadsdsad ._.u la vieja es fujoshi (?) ¬w¬ nombre que mas va ser si estaba de voyerista xDDDDDDDDDDDD espero disfrutes este capitulo :3

**Yukari Sparda: **._. tengo la misma falla :yaoming: no me hicieron bien ok noooo xD pero decir "oh moriré de una hemorragia nasal" es para dejar claro que si estuvo bien el lemmon xDDDD asfahjshasajkjdjks LOOOOOL pobre Vergil en que estereotipo lo tenemos xD ten por seguro que lo primero que pensó Vergil fue: O_O demonios Dante me violo ._. nomas espera el largo y arduo trabajo de Dante para ganarse el corazón de Vergil aunque eso signifique ukear sin medida al azulito (dolor de cadera :o) xD tranquila neechan aquí esta la continuación y espero te guste ^w^

**Vergiluke: **por alguna extraña razón me gusta tu nombre xDDD asdadsadsadsa ok no :B bueno espero te guste esta continuacion y la pareja de DantexVergil es affhaghsghdvgashvhsahdsa *3*

**Sefiroth Brigth: **no hay que insultar tanto a la anciana xD es decir nos dio yaoi -insertese un arco iris detrás xD- ^3^ gracias por decir que es atrapante espero que esta parte les parezca interesante :3 disfrútalo xD

Ahora sin joder mas

Let's read!

* * *

**Cap 2 ¿Una razón...? **

No pude dormir en toda la noche, sin pensar en que le diría cuando despertara, que tuvimos sexo así sin mas además conociéndolo sé que Vergil no actuaría así, todo es culpa de esa anciana aunque no debería culparla del todo. Pero como sea debo hablar con él, subí tomándome mi tiempo, cada escalón que daba me hacia querer echarme para atrás pero sería absurdo, ya enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, toque esperando respuesta la cual no hubo, esto me preocupo un poco así que decidí entrar, en cuanto abrí la puerta vi que Vergil estaba sentado aun en vuelto entre las sabanas con una mano tapando la mitad de su rostro

-Em… buenos días bro…- dije rascando mi cabeza

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito pervertido!- grito levantándose casi lanzándose de la cama

-¡Tranquilízate!- exclame acercándome levemente

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Después de lo que me hiciste!- grito caminando directamente hacia mí sujetándome de la camisa –Eres un jodido pervertido-

-Mira porque mejor no tomas un baño y hablamos con más tranquilidad- sugerí mirando lo estresado que lucía, y con muchas razones después de todo lo que paso era mínimo que estuviera así

-No entiendo que ocurrió, porque demonios actué así…- dijo caminando nuevamente hacia la cama sentándose –te lo juro Dante… si tu me hiciste alguna especie de hechizo o algo te MATARE-

-En primera bro, tú eres el experto en hechizos, magia y todo eso-

-¡¿Y por qué demonios usaría algún conjuro sadomasoquista para dejar que me violen?!- pregunto mirándome fijamente con una expresión mucho mas que molesta, tengo suerte que no tiene cerca a Yamato

-Ok, ok pero es absurdo que pienses que fue culpa mía y no te viole…- exclame sentándome a su lado –sería violación si te hubiera atado pero técnicamente tu fuiste el que comenzó, además cuando lo hacíamos no parecía que te molestara de hecho querías mas- dije despreocupadamente, de acuerdo suelo hablar sin pensar y viendo la expresión de Vergil completamente sonrojado y molesto tengo certeza que no debía haber dicho nada…

-¡IDIOTA! Estaba bajo alguna clase de… de hechizo o algo por eso actué así… aparte si estaba actuando de forma extraña debiste haberme detenido y no haberte aprovechado- dijo poniéndose encima de mí y sujetando fuertemente mi camisa

-Sabes que estas desnudo… ¿no?- agregue con una sonrisa burlona provocando que el rostro de Vergil se pusiera aun más rojo de lo que estaba, acto seguido se aparto de encima

-¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- preguntó secamente y sin mirarme

-Abajo, pero aun tenemos que hablar- dije mirando como se levantaba, se tapaba con la sabana y salía de la habitación -¡aguarda!- grite siguiéndole

-Déjame en paz- dijo ya abajo y tomando su ropa poniéndosela rápidamente –lo que paso anoche fue un error, descubriré quien fue el que me hizo esto-

-¿También fue un error lo que dijiste?- exclame tomándolo del brazo

-¿Qué?-

-Dijiste que me amabas, eso también fue un error- pregunte sin quitar mi mirada –dime-

-Sí…- dijo soltándose del agarre y marchándose de allí

-¡¿Te vas así sin mas?! No quieres oír lo que tengo que decir- grite siguiéndolo hasta la puerta quedando allí en frente –¡Vergil!- grite nuevamente, él se detuvo un momento y luego continuo caminado -¡Bien, haz lo que te de la gana!- exclame lanzando la puerta

Camine hacia mi escritorio tomando asiento, no podía dejar de recordar lo que paso entre ambos, pero más que eso… realmente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que siento por Vergil, quiero decirle tantas cosas pero a la vez me confundo, obviamente no es simple lujuria la que siento por él, no sé que demonios pensar de todo esto, si digo que lo amo podría estar acabando con la poca cordura que me queda. Y no tengo idea de si Vergil dijo eso por como él mismo lo dijo por un error o producto de ese extraño hechizo o si realmente siente eso…

Esa desgraciada tiene la culpa de todo, aunque quizás deba hablar con Ver después, ahora todo es repentino y obviamente no va a querer, quizás si espero un poco podre aclarar las cosas.

-Dante al fin te encontré- dijo Enzo entrando como siempre acostumbraba tirando la puerta –con un demonio ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Eso debería decir yo imbécil, gracias a ti y a esa mujer loca estoy en un problema-

-¿Mujer? No sé de que hablas, no te presentaste con el cliente y perdimos una buena paga sabías- exclamo acercándose al escritorio

-Ella no era el cliente… y a mí no me eches la culpa, se supone que eres mi representante y me buscas buenos trabajos y cuando consigues uno no sabes ni como carajo luce el tal cliente- refunfuñe tomando un trozo de pizza

-Te deje la foto, mira esta justo aquí genio- menciono tomando dicha foto –él era el cliente y nos iba a pagar una buena fortuna, y a que te refieres con que estas en un problema y que tengo que ver en eso-

-Olvídalo, un pequeño asunto que debo solucionar con mi hermano… como sea me traes la paga del trabajo anterior ¿no?-

-Claro- dijo entregándome una maleta –ahí está tu parte yo ya tome la mía, bueno Dante me voy debo buscar algún pedido para ti-

-Aguarda un segundo, espero que aquí este mi parte COMPLETA, sino me veré forzado a dejarte un pequeño agujero con mi nena- dije apuntándole con Ebony

-L-lo j-juro esta c-completo- dijo temblando y completamente pálido –relájate…-

-Bien… ahora lárgate no quiero que mees mi local-

-Joder que eres un desgraciado…- dijo por último marchándose de allí casi sin poder caminar admito que asustar de esa forma a Enzo me entretiene bastante

Ya han pasado dos días, me pregunto si es suficiente como para ir a hablar con Vergil… además de no poder evitar pensar en lo que paso, soñar con ello, tengo que soportar a esas basuras tras de mí, al menos con esos demonios puedo distraerme aunque sea un poco, pero no puedo evitar estar ansioso al pensar en Vergil, maldición en mi vida creí ponerme así por alguien. Me di un baño, tome mi gabardina y me marche de ahí, no me tomo demasiado llegar al castillo Sparda, jamás me apeteció vivir aquí aun así parece que a Vergil le agrada, mientras no intente hacer otra estupidez y se quede quieto está bien, entré y contemplando todo el lugar sigue tan lúgubre y tétrico como siempre. Me dirigí a la biblioteca sé que Vergil debe estar allí, conociéndolo no puedo equivocarme, después de caminar un buen rato encontré la biblioteca, a pesar del tiempo que he estado lejos de este sitio lo recuerdo perfectamente. Note que la puerta estaba entre abierta cuando iba a entrar note a Vergil leyendo un libro, bastante concentrado, decidí entrar y al hacer un poco de ruido con la puerta Vergil se percato y me miro rápidamente.

-Dante… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto volviendo su mirada al libro

-Pues vine a hablar, aquel día te fuiste y no quisiste oírme-

-No hay nada de que hablar…-

-Claro que sí lo hay, no me dejaste aclarar nada- dije tomando algunos de los libros que estaba cerca de una sofá

-Entonces si tuviste que ver con lo que paso, es eso lo que vienes a decirme- exclamo levemente sonrojado mirándome fijamente con sus brazos cruzados, de una u otra forma debo decirlo, lo de la anciana pero…

-Bueno, Vergil… no del todo, mira lo que paso fue…-

-Bien… te lo juré Dante… si tuviste algo que ver ahora mismo te mato- dijo apuntándome con Yamato

-¡Cálmate!- exclame apartando la katana –mira primero sentémonos a hablar-

-Dímelo de una buena vez sin tantos rodeos- exigió guardando a Yamato pero sujetándola fuertemente

-Ok, ok, bueno todo comenzó el mismo día que paso tu sabes… ese día iba a realizar un trabajo, todo estaba normal hasta que ayude a una extraña mujer, como agradecimiento ella me ofreció beber té mientras estaba en su casa y comenzó a decir que haría mi deseo realidad…-

-¿Deseo? ¿Hacerlo realidad?-

-Bueno no entendí un carajo ni qué diablos fue eso, para cuando regresé al Devil May Cry bueno tú estabas ahí actuando así, así que no sé qué demonios hizo-

-Tú… le pediste a esa mujer que me hiciera algo ¿no?…- susurro sonrojándose

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, te digo la anciana no era normal justo después de decirme "tu deseo lo haré realidad" despareció-

-Aun no encuentro nada- dijo apartando la mirada –he leído más de veinte libros y ninguno habla de algo así… no eres tan listo como para hacer algún hechizo ni simple ni complejo…-

-Ah ¿gracias?- dije levantándome –pero como sea Vergil, además de contarte esto quiero saber, vine averiguar que sientes por mí-

-No sé que quieres decir…-

-Sabes bien de que hablo, lo que paso, sí, pudo ser por algún hechizo pero no lo que sentimos- dije acercándome mas a él -¿Crees que no lo había notado? Días anteriores habías estado muy raro ¿Por qué evitas mirarme a los ojos? ¿Por qué me estuviste evitando?- dije mientras me acercaba mas al punto de recostarlo al librero tras de nosotros –dímelo…-

-No seas idiota, vete aun no acabo de investigar…- dijo tratando de apartarme

-No me iré hasta que me lo digas Vergil, no nos engañemos…-

-Deja de decir cosas absurdas… lo que pasó fue un error, ya te lo había dicho…- dijo tratando de irse –apártate de una buena vez que no tengo tiempo para esto-

No dije nada y simplemente lo besé, sentí como al principio se negó al beso pero continúe introduciendo mi lengua en busca de la suya, ambas jugueteaban hasta que rápidamente se aparto, lucía completamente sonrojado, mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aire dirigí mi mano a su entre pierna acariciándolo levemente, note como se sobresalto sujetándome fuertemente de mi gabardina, lentamente baje el cierre de su pantalón y escabullendo mi mano en su ropa interior comencé a frotarlo lentamente.

-Dante… detente… esto no…- susurro mirando a otra parte

-Vergil… tú también lo deseas ¿o me equivoco?- dije sonriendo continuando con mi labor, sacando su miembro fuera y frotándolo más rápido, podía escuchar levemente los gemidos de Vergil sabía que se estaba conteniendo

-Para… esto está mal… no podemos…- susurro ocultando su rostro recostándose en mi pecho, me detuve y levante su rostro besándolo nuevamente pero Vergil se aparto rápidamente, me acerque y comencé a besar su cuello

-No me importa… te amo… te quiero conmigo ¿eso está mal?- pregunte besando y mordisqueando su cuello, volviendo a frotar su miembro que aun estaba erecto, podía sentir como se estremecía con su respiración entre cortada acallando sus gemidos y sujetándome fuertemente, no tomo mucho cuando termino viniéndose en mi mano sin esperar demasiado comencé acariciar su orificio cuando estaba a punto de introducir mi dedo tomo mi brazo rápidamente

-No te atrevas a llegar más lejos…- dijo mirándome fijamente –vete Dante… entiéndelo esto de ninguna forma está bien…-

-Vergil…- dije alejándome un poco –bien, necesitas pensarlo, yo lo tengo muy claro… te amo…- note que me dio la espalda acomodando su ropa

No dije nada más y salí de allí… ya fuera del castillo y me quede mirando un rato, ¿Es tan malo? ¿Está mal que quiera de esa forma? Maldición…

* * *

Este word ¬¬ siempre tan lindo Dx porque carajos luce mas largo ahí? como sea xD espero les haya gustado ¬w¬ quedaron con ganas lo sé, lo sé :yaoming: ahora todo queda en su I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-O-N xDDDDD ok en el próximo capitulo tendrán lo que esperan asdasdsadsad realmente que como he estado practicando con el photoshop no he escrito o bueno no mucho de mi fics xD así que lo hago como decimos en mi querida tiquicia al suave... asdasdasdsa así que tengan paciencia ¬¬u que son muchos y me duele el cerebro ._. :3 en fin espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo, ay pobres de estos gemelos x3 los pongo en cada situación asdasdsadsadsad como siempre digo dejen un review que dejar uno no cuesta nada ^^

Catch you later :B


End file.
